


right place, right time

by roosebolton



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not the process of but Florian has one), Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Exophilia, Genital Piercing, Height Differences, Hemipenes, Lizardfolk, Lizards, M/M, Trans Male Character, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosebolton/pseuds/roosebolton
Summary: A chance meeting in a mixed-species bar leads to a hot and heavy bathroom hookup.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rix (OC)/Florian (OC)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	right place, right time

So, I've been going to this bar for a while. I like it, because out of all the bars I've been to, which tend toward being more segregated by gender or race or species, this one really does cater to a mix of different sorts of people. And although I'm a human, myself, let's just say that I'm... not really attracted to other humans. At least, not exclusively. Sure, there are always exceptions. 

But that's not what this story is about.

I was drinking some kind of fruity mixed drinks that night, I remember, because they were that night's special. Something pink and delicious, liquor mixed with pineapple and some weird fruit I don't remember the name of and haven't seen since. I'd had one or two and I was feeling pretty good - tipsy, but not quite drunk - when _he_ sat next to me.

He was a lot taller than me, easily 7 feet, maybe more, and his scaly skin was a deep shade of green. He took up a lot of space, the kind of guy who people scoot over to make room for even if they don't mean to. I glanced behind him to check if he had a tail - he did, a long one that almost reached the floor - and he saw me looking. He winked at me, then proceeded to ignore me for at least half an hour, flagging down the bartender instead and ordering something inky black that was so strong I could smell it from my seat. He downed it in two loud gulps and asked for more, though he left his second glass sitting for a little longer.

He slowly turned his head toward me, flashing his tongue and teeth for just an instant, so short a time I would almost think it was an accident, if I didn't know better.

Oh, but I _did_ know better, and I was reading his signals _loud and clear_. You don't hang around with non-humans as long as I have and not pick up their non-verbal ways of communication.

I looked back at him, offering the tiniest nod in return.

He pushed his drink, still on its coaster, toward me with one clawed finger. "Try it."

It wasn't a question. If I wanted a chance with him, which I did, I had to play by his rules. I tentatively picked up his glass, raising it to him, and took a sip. Let me tell you, this was the _strongest_ thing I'd ever tasted, and I've had some strong drinks. It was sweet, a little more viscous than most liquor, and tasted of licorice, like some kind of undiluted absinthe on steroids. I almost couldn't swallow it, but I did, coughing afterward, chasing it with some of the melted ice from my own drink.

"I'm impressed," he said, amused. "Most humans wouldn't even have tried it."

"I'm not most humans," I said with a grin, holding out my hand in greeting. "I'm Florian."

Instead of shaking my hand, like a human would, he pressed his claws lightly into my palm. "Rix."

"Buy me a drink, Rix?" 

"Sure, if you let me choose."

"As long as it isn't more of that black sludge you're drinking. If I tried to finish that glass I'd probably be unconscious before I was through."

He looked me up and down. "Definitely. You're tiny. Even some of my kind can't handle it. I like the strong stuff." He punctuated his sentence by finishing the rest of the glass in one go. "Starting to feel it now, too, at least." He got the bartender's attention, pointing to something on the shelf behind her. When she turned to reach for it, I noticed she had a tail, though it was long and grey, bifurcated at the end, furry. Cute. She poured me a few fingers of something honey-colored over ice, then refilled Rix's glass with the thick black liquor. 

I clinked my glass with his. "Cheers," I said, but he said nothing in return.

Whatever my drink was, it was something close to whiskey, and that was good enough for me. I was grateful for the ice, too, since it burned a little going down and the coldness helped. I sipped it, though, and he gulped his down again before I was even half done. 

"Are you always this slow?"

I licked my lips. "Not where it counts."

He chuckled. "We'll see, maybe. Finish your drink."

I still sipped it, but I sipped it more quickly, and it didn't take me too much longer to finish. Pushing my glass toward the bartender, I looked over at Rix. “What’s next?”

One clawed finger stroked his empty glass, and he had gone back to looking away from me. “Corner bathroom. Go inside and lock the door. I’ll settle the tab. Wait for me. I’ll knock three times.”

It took all I had not to jump out of my seat and _run_ to that bathroom, but I forced myself to walk casually, as though I _hadn’t_ just been propositioned by the huge lizard-man of my dreams. Locking the door behind me, I glanced around at the bathroom, and I wasn’t exactly surprised, considering what the bar itself looked like. Dingy tile that probably hadn’t been cleaned in decades, graffiti in languages I didn’t even recognize, a sink that wouldn’t stop dripping, a dented trash bin knocked over and shoved in the corner, and a fluorescent light that flickered inconsistently.

In other words, it was perfect.

I paced the bathroom while I waited, too full of nervous, excited energy to consider sitting, not that I really wanted to sit on the dirty floor or the toilet. I looked at myself in the cracked mirror, tying my dark blond hair back in a short ponytail.

My heart caught in my throat for a moment when I heard the three knocks.

I unlocked the door, and Rix stepped in, closing and locking the door behind him. It seemed different somehow, more foreboding, when he locked the door, even though I’d locked it myself before he came in. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

“So,” he said.

“So.” I licked my lips. “Before we, ah, begin, I should probably tell you… I might not be what you _expect_ downstairs.” I hooked a thumb in my waistband for emphasis.

Rix snorted. “I could say the same to you. No matter what you’ve got going on down there, it won’t be the same as mine. I’m sure we can figure something out.” Almost lazily, he grabbed my shirt to pull me closer, his eyes and head gesturing to the floor. “You’ll see what I mean when you get more acquainted.” 

I sank quickly to my knees, resting my hands on his fly. “Should I, or do you want to…?”

“Go ahead.” He pressed his shoulders against the door, thrusting his hips in my direction. “Amuses me when they don’t know what they’re in for, anyway.”

I unzipped him, tugging his pants down a bit, though they didn’t get very far until I reached around and unsnapped the part that fastened above his tail. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and I can’t say I wasn’t surprised to find that between his legs, he didn’t seem to have _anything_. Not a pole or a hole, just… flat scales. I looked up at him in confusion. He laughed, a loud, strange sound with just the hint of a hiss at the end.

“Yeah, that’s the face everyone makes at first.” He took one of my hands, guiding it to one of the rows of overlapping scales there, and I felt a slight difference in the texture. He moved my fingers to just underneath, where the scales were overlapping, and pressed gently, allowing my fingers to fit into the groove there. I glanced up at him, slowly pushing inside him, unsure what I was feeling, but there was definitely _something_ warm and pulsing inside.

“Wait, you… this is your, like…vent? Cloaca? something like that, right?”

He nodded.

“So what I’m feeling is your… _oh._ ”

“Right again,” he said, rocking his hips a little to take my fingers deeper. “Use your mouth,” he said, in that tone of voice that implied wasn’t a suggestion, and a shiver of delight ran up my spine. I pressed forward, pushing my tongue into his opening as far as it would go, running it over parts of him I couldn’t see yet.

_Yet._

“Stick out your tongue,” he told me, and I did. He touched it briefly before planting one large, clawed hand at the back of my head, moving it, rolling his hips in such a way that he was repeatedly fucking against my tongue. After a few thrusts, he let go, tapping a finger just below his opening, which was, by then, slightly easier to see. “Hold your hand right here. Be firm.”

I pressed my hand where he indicated, and he started rolling his hips again, his breathing a little louder. 

“Watch.”

He didn’t have to tell me. I couldn’t keep my eyes off his opening, and the more he rubbed against my hand, the more _something_ started to peek out, something in a deep, vulgar shade of pink that looked even more obscene set against his dark green scales.

 _Two_ somethings, actually, tapered at the tip, not shaped like human cocks at all. My eyes must have gone wide at the sight, because he laughed again. 

“Can I… can I touch?” I was practically salivating.

“Touch all you like.”

He hadn’t even gotten through the full sentence before I took one of his cocks in each hand, stroking them deeply, slowly, marveling at the fact that they weren’t even fully exposed yet. I took the tip of one cock in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. He tasted different, interesting, like sunshine and fresh greenery and clear water somehow all at once. 

Suddenly, he pushed me back, both hands on my shoulders, until I let go. 

“You’re a talented cocksucker, but I think we’re both here for more than that.”

“I’ve had a lot of practice. And yes.”

“Take off your pants.”

I bit my lip and nodded, stepping out of my shoes and unfastening my pants as quickly as I could before tugging them down and tossing them in the corner over the dented trash can. I looked down at my underwear, then back up at him.

“You look fairly normal to me, for a human,” he observed, gesturing at the bulge between my legs.

“It’s a prosthetic.” I pulled down my waistband enough for him to see the tip of my silicone cock. “So I can stand and piss, when the bathroom is as disgusting as this one is.”

“I see,” he said, unperturbed. “You’re still wearing too much. Get rid of it.”

With haste, I pulled my underwear down, wrapping it around my prosthetic and tucking it into one of my shoes.

“Good boy,” he said, beckoning to me. “Come here.”

My heart was pounding in my chest. How could I say no? 

I moved toward him and he took me in his big hands, pulling me closer, reaching down to kiss me hard, his long, thick tongue swirling around mine, claiming me in a way I hadn’t expected. He pulled away, licking his lips. 

“Bend over.”

“Are you… I mean, I’m not sure I can handle you in _some_ places without a little work, but…” I looked down at his two cocks and then back up at him. He slowly started sinking to his knees and, grasping me by the waist, he physically turned my body to face away from him.

“I said, _bend over._ I know what I’m doing.”

My breath hitched in my throat as I complied, my hands on my knees.

“Move your feet farther apart.”

I did, and I felt his hands grasp my ass, his thumbs opening me fully to his view, and then his thick, tapered tongue was inside my rear entrance, preparing me for at least one of his equally tapered cocks. While he was tonguing me, he ran a finger over my other hole, already wet and dripping, lazily circling my swollen, pierced nub. With one last rough shove of his tongue, he pulled out of me entirely. I squirmed against his finger, my body twitching at the absence of his tongue.

“Seems like your _other_ hole doesn’t need any help.”

“It usually doesn’t. I’ve been wet and throbbing down there since you sat next to me, if I’m honest.”

I heard him snicker. “So. I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but do you want _all_ of me at _once_ or just one?”

Looking back at him, I raised an eyebrow. “You kidding? I can’t _wait_ to be stuffed full of everything you’ve got.” I wiggled my ass for emphasis. “Just tell me how you want me to move.”

“That’s what I _thought_ ,” said Rix, turning my body toward him again, forcing me to stand upright. “We can do this a couple ways. Depends how flexible you are, though. Think you can spread your legs far enough apart that one foot is up near my shoulder?”

“Not _that_ flexible, I don’t think.”

“All right. Up against the wall, then. I’ll see how flexible you _are._ ”

I glanced behind me, to gauge the distance, and quickly scooted backward, my shoulders against the wall. He moved closer, tapping on one of my legs. 

“Sideways, and lift up this leg. Lean against the wall. Let’s see how well this works.”

I turned, putting my weight into my shoulder, and lifted up the leg closest to him. He took it in one hand, bending it at the knee and curling it around his waist, pointing his twin cocks between my legs.

“Ready?” he said, moving his hips a little, brushing the pointed tips of his cocks against me.

“ _God,_ yes, just--” I began, and before I finished my sentence, he was inside me, in _both_ holes, though he stopped about halfway, letting me catch up, one hand on my leg and the other on my waist. He pulled back, then pressed a little farther into me, slower, until both his cocks were inside me as far as they could go.

I couldn’t help but try to move against him, though I didn’t have much room to pull away from him before he slammed into me again, and I moaned through gritted teeth at the feeling of being so completely _full_ of him.

“Fuck, those things are a lot thicker at the base than I expected,” I said with a low groan. Rix responded with another deep, hard thrust. 

“That wouldn’t be a _complaint,_ would it?”

“ _Fuck_ no,” I said, almost breathless already, “ _harder--_ ”

He _did_ thrust harder, then, and faster, and I could hear his breathing growing louder. “Good,” he said with a growl, deep and low, “because you feel fucking _great,_ so tight and hot, stuffed full like this.” He hitched my leg up a bit on his waist, holding it up with his arm, reaching down to jack me off, one of his claws briefly clicking against my piercing. It felt good, but I gently moved his hand out of the way with mine. 

“I’ll handle that,” I said, swallowing hard, finding it difficult to think, “you go back to fucking me as hard as you can, all right?”

Rix grunted with a nod, and immediately started fucking me as hard as he could, my shoulder banging against the wall in a way that I was sure would lead to soreness, if not bruising. 

Before much longer, the noises he was making started to change, his heavy breathing and grunting turning to a near-constant deep groan, interspersed only with the occasional gasp for air.

“Shit, are you--” I started, and his wild-eyed nod told me everything I needed to know. A few more rough slams into me and then he stayed in place, hilted in me, and I could feel him twitching, hot inside me. He reached forward to kiss me, nipping at my neck, and when he moved his hips I could feel his cum dripping out of me already, trickling down the leg I was standing on. “Fuck, that’s--” I moaned, trying to catch my breath, jacking off furiously. “that’s so fucking _hot_ , just let me finish, stay like that, fuck, please--” I _definitely_ couldn’t think anymore, then, because I came, squeezing him tight, my holes pulsing around both his cocks, another gush of his cum winding its way down my leg and forming a small puddle on the floor.

He let go of the leg he’d been holding, slowly pulling out of me before moving my body into an upright position. I squeezed my legs together so that I didn’t make any more of a mess on the floor. 

“Goddamn, I’ve never been with anyone who _came_ that fucking much,” I said, under my breath. 

He bent down to lick my cheek. “That’s a shame. You look good with my cum dripping down your legs like that.”

I coughed. “You think so, huh?”

“Know so. I have eyes, don’t I?” He licked his lips. “If I had time, I’d fill you again, too. But we’ve been in here for a while.”

“Uh huh. Should we leave?”

“Not at the same time, unless you want everyone to know what we’ve been doing in here.”

I bit my lip. “I mean, I don’t _care_ if they know. Kinda gets me hot, actually, to think they might have heard us.”

Rix snickered. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

I grinned. “Next time, huh?”

“Usually I only get to use one at a time.” He glanced down at his cocks, which were about halfway back inside his cloaca by then, though I knew what he meant, anyway. “Both at once was a fucking _treat_.” He tugged his pants up, snapping the part over his tail into place, and tucked himself in before zipping them.

“I’m going to head out,” Rix said, jerking his thumb at the door, “but _you_ should clean yourself up first.” He side-eyed me, snickering. “Unless you don’t _want_ to, I mean. Like I said, you look good that way.”

He unlocked the door and slipped out before I could object, and I quickly reached over to lock it again.

Carefully, I put my underwear back on, adjusting my prosthetic, and when I pulled my pants up, i could still feel his cum, warm and wet, dripping out of both my holes. I put on my shoes, stopping to wash my hands and glance at myself in the mirror with a grin before taking a deep breath and leaving the bathroom.

A few of the other bar patrons turned to look at me, snickering and whispering among themselves, and I had to wonder how much they’d _actually_ heard, and if they’d done the same to Rix when he’d come out, too. I went to sit in my seat, which was still empty, only to find someone else sitting in the chair next to mine, someone I’d never seen before, locked in conversation with the person on the other side. Rix was gone.

Disappointed, I sat in my chair anyway, deciding whether or not I’d have another drink before I left the bar. Before I’d decided, the cat-tailed bartender was in front of me, setting down a half-full glass of amber liquor on the rocks that I hadn’t seen her pour. I looked down at the drink, then up at her, confused.

She handed me a folded piece of paper.

I opened it to read, and it took me a couple of times before I realized fully what I was looking at.

The format was different than I was used to, but it was an address and a time.

Beneath that, there was a short, simple note: _Be there. -Rix._

I couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
